The present invention relates to a beverage assembly comprising a container containing a ready-to-drink, long-life beverage that is under pressure.
GB patent 2 299 978 relates to a ready-to-drink beverage that is under pressure and packaged in a container. The beverage is milk-based and contains nitrous oxide or carbon dioxide. There are, however, drawbacks associated with this packaging system. At the time of use, i.e., at the moment the consumer opens the container, the amount of foam obtained is minimal. The beverage is only pasteurized and thus must be kept in a refrigeration unit when it is placed on sale. Also no head space has been provided to prevent the foam that forms when the container is opened from overflowing from the container. Thus, the beverage is designed to only be drunk cold.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,996,823 and 5,009,901 relates to a wrapping for a beverage and a process for wrapping a beverage in which the beverage is packaged in two separate chambers. The main chamber contains the beverage and the secondary chamber, which is smaller in volume, and contains a gas. The secondary container has an orifice that is pierced when the container is opened so that the gas escapes through the orifice and creates a foam at the surface of the beverage. The drawback of this system is that it is a complicated system and is expensive to manufacture.
There is a need to provide consumers with a ready-to-drink beverage that develops a thick, long-lasting foam when the container in which it is packaged is opened, that can be stored at room temperature for at least one year, that does not overflow when the consumer opens the container, and can be consumed either hot or cold. The present invention now satisfies this need.
The present invention relates to a beverage product that includes a closed container and a milk-based beverage therein. The milk-based beverage is a ready to drink, long-life beverage that contains between about 0.5 and 5 g/l of a dissolved gas. The beverage fills the container to a fill level of at least about 85% of the total volume of the container and the container has a head space of at least about 9 of the total volume of the container. The head space is pressurized to between about 1.5 and 4 bar, such that upon opening the container and pouring of the beverage into a glass a foam is provided on the beverage.
The container may be a metallic wrapping or a glass or plastic bottle. The container may be an aluminum can or a polyester or polyterphthalate bottle
The dissolved gas may be nitrous oxide or carbon dioxide. The container volume may be about 85 to 91% of the beverage and 9 to 15% of the head space.
The beverage may contain at least 50% of a milk and may optionally contain a sweetener, a stabilizer, a thickener, or mixtures thereof. For a beverage that contains at least 50% milk the beverage may be pasteurized and may includes one or more of a sugar, an artificial sweetener, coffee, cocoa, chocolate, a fruit flavor, or a cola. The beverage may also include one or more of acidified milk or fermented milk and may include one or more of a phosphate, citrate, hydrocolloid, or mixtures thereof.
The present invention also relates to a process for manufacturing the beverage product. The process includes the steps of preparing a milk based beverage, pasteurizing the beverage, dissolving about 0.5 to 5 g/l of a gas into the beverage, filling the container with the beverage to a fill level of at least about 85% by volume while providing a head space of at least 9% by volume of the container, and pressurizing the head space to between about 1.5 and 4 bar. The gas may be nitrous oxide or carbon dioxide and may be injected into the beverage. The head space may be pressurized by injecting a liquid gas into the beverage. The liquid gas may be liquid nitrogen and may be injected in an amount between about 0.1 and 3 g per 40 ml of head space. The process may further include the step of sterilizing the product.
The invention also relates to a method of providing a foamed beverage that includes the steps of formulating the above-described beverage product, opening the container, and pouring the beverage into a glass to obtain a foamed product. Another method of providing a foamed beverage includes the steps of preparing a beverage product according to the above-described method, opening the container, and pouring the beverage into a glass to obtain a foamed product.
The present invention relates to a product comprising a container and, placed inside the container, a long-life beverage that is under pressure. The beverage is preferably a milk-based beverage containing between about 0.5 and 5 g/l of an inert gas such as nitrous oxide or carbon dioxide. The container has a head space of from about 9 to 15% of the total volume of the container and is saturated with an inert gas such as nitrogen so as to have a relative pressure of between about 1.5 and 4 bar. When the container is opened and the beverage is poured in a glass, a foam is produced on top of the beverage.
By xe2x80x9clong-life beveragexe2x80x9d is meant a beverage that can be stored at room temperature for at least one year. By ready-to-drink beverage is meant a beverage that can be consumed immediately after the container is opened and requires no other preparation before being consumed. Ready-to-drink beverages, however, include beverages that are intended to be consumed while hot or cold and may require cooling or heated before or after the container is opened.
It has surprisingly been found that by saturating the head space with an inert gas such as nitrogen it is possible to maintain a pressure in the container so that the nitrous oxide or carbon dioxide remains in the solution instead of escaping into the head space. A large amount of foam is obtained only when the amount of gas dissolved in the beverage, e.g., nitrous oxide or carbon dioxide, and the amount of gas in the head space, e.g., nitrogen, are as specified herein. At the time of pouring, the ready-to-drink product has a foam volume which is between about 1 and 5 cm thick. If the amount of dissolved gas falls below about 0.5 g/l then the amount of foam to be provided is generally insufficient. If the amount of dissolved gas exceeds about 5 g/l then the pressure is too high to permit sterilization without deforming the container.
The type of container is not critical. It is possible to use for example, a metallic wrapping or a glass or plastic bottle. In the case of a metallic wrapping, the container is preferably an aluminium can with an easy-open system. Such containers are well known to those of ordinary skill in the art. In the case of a bottle, a plastic bottle is preferable, such as, for example, a polyester or polyethylene terephthalate (PET) bottle.
By xe2x80x9cmilk-based beveragexe2x80x9d is meant a beverage containing more than about 50 percent and preferably at least about 75 percent, and more preferably about 80 to 95 percent of a milk. The milk may be one or more of diluted milk, normal milk, whole milk, fully skimmed or partially skimmed milk, or concentrated milk. Acidified or fermented milk can also be used. Advantageously, one or more flavorings such as coffee (powder or extract), cocoa, chocolate, cola, fruit flavors, or the like are included. The milk-based beverage can contain lactic fat or other exogenous fat, such as palm oil, rapeseed oil, soybean oil, or a mixture thereof.
In the present description, the expression xe2x80x9cdiluted milkxe2x80x9d means a milk containing more than about 0.5% of non-fat solids, preferably between about 0.5 and 8.5% of non-fat solids. The expression xe2x80x9cnormal milkxe2x80x9d means a standard commercial milk, for example one with a nonfat solids content of between about 8.5 and 9%. The expression xe2x80x9cconcentrated milkxe2x80x9d means a milk with a nonfat solids content of more than about 14%, preferably a nonfat solids content of between about 14 and 20%. The expression skimmed milk means a milk with practically no fat (i.e., less than 1.5 percent fat). The expression partially skimmed milk means a milk containing between 1.5 and 26 percent fat. The expression xe2x80x9cmilk with added coffee powderxe2x80x9d means a milk base to which is added instant coffee powder, for example between about 0.2 and 4 g of powder per liter of milk. The expression xe2x80x9cmilk with added flavoringsxe2x80x9d means a milk base with any type of flavoring, for example, a chocolate flavoring or a fruit flavoring, such as strawberry flavoring, raspberry flavoring, banana flavoring, and the like. The expression xe2x80x9cacidified milkxe2x80x9d means a milk base acidified to a pH of between about 4.4 and 3.5 by addition of a food grade organic acid such as citric acid, lactic acid, malic acid, or any other acid or mixture of acids commonly used in the agrifood industry. The expression xe2x80x9cfermented milkxe2x80x9d means a milk base such as yogurt, keffiyeh, or other milk base fermented by one or more strains of lactobacillus or bifidobacterium.
The milk base may also contain one or more sugars; stabilizers such as phosphates or citrates; thickeners, for example, hydrocolloids (such as pectins in the case of an acidified or fermented milk); and flavorings typically used in the food industry. Sugar may be present in an amount of up to about 25 percent, preferably up to about 15 percent and more preferably up to about 10 percent. Stabilizers may be present in an amount of up to about 10 percent, preferably up to about 5 percent, and more preferably up to about 2 percent. Thickeners may be present in an amount of up to about 10, preferably up to about 5 percent, and more preferably up to about 2 percent. Flavoring may be present in an amount of up to about 10 percent, preferably up to about 5 percent, and more preferably up to about 2 percent.
The present invention also relates to a process for manufacturing the assembly comprising the container and the ready-to-drink beverage. The process includes the steps of preparing a milk base, pasteurizing the milk base, injecting nitrous oxide or carbon dioxide into the milk base, filling a container with the milk base to a fill level of between about 85 and 91%, injecting liquid nitrogen into the head space, closing the container, and sterilizing the closed container.
The milk base is prepared by mixing together all the constituents, for example, milk, coffee if the beverage is coffee-flavored, flavorings, sugar, stabilizers, and the like. This mixture is then pasteurized by any means typically used in the milk industry. Means for pasteurizing milk are readily known to those of ordinary skill in the art and include, for example, using a tubular or plate exchanger. The gas is then injected into the milk base. For a product of neutral pH it is preferable to use nitrous oxide. For an acidic product it is preferable to use carbon dioxide. The injection can be carried out by on line injection or by injection in a saturation tank. The largest amounts of foam are obtained with pressures in the saturation tank of from about 0.4 to 0.6 bar, which corresponds to a concentration of nitrous oxide or of carbon dioxide of between about 0.5 and 5 g/l. In some cases, it is possible to obtain a larger amount of foam by using higher pressures. With higher pressures, however, the product does not offer optimum quality since the foam spurts out of the container when it is opened and the container becomes deformed during the sterilization due to the high pressure.
The containers, i.e., metal cans, polyester bottles, or any other container which can withstand pressure, are filled using filling machines which are commonly used for filling containers with gassy liquids. The container is filled to between about 85 and 91% in order to leave a head space for the development of the foam. An amount of between about 0.1 and 0.3 g of liquid nitrogen for a head space of about 40 ml is then injected into the head space in order to prevent the dissolved gas from escaping into the head space and, thus, causing the beverage to lose its foaming property. The amount of liquid nitrogen makes it possible to obtain a relative pressure in the container of between 1.5 and 4 bar. The container is then closed, for example by crimping. The ready-to-drink product is then sterilized, for example, in a sterilizer at 116xc2x0 C. for 12 minutes. The sterilization requires counter-pressures that are relatively high compared with those used during the sterilization of milk products which do not contain any gas. The maximum pressure recorded in the cans is 9 bar.